Taskmaster
Taskmaster is a character from Marvel Comics. He has appeared in the Season 3 Premiere of DBX where he has fought against Gambit from the X-Men. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Batman vs Taskmaster * Deathstroke VS Taskmaster * Hsien-Ko VS Taskmaster (Abandoned) * Taskmaster vs. Kakashi Hatake * Taskmaster vs Azrael * Velvet Scarlatina vs Taskmaster Possible Opponents * Boba Fett * Green Arrow * Jango Fett * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) * The Shredder (TMNT) History Tony Masters first demonstrated unusual abilities during childhood. After watching a cowboy show on television, he found himself able to duplicate the sophisticated rope tricks he had just watched the cowboy perform. Psychiatrists, called in at the mother's request, determined that the boy had a form of photographic memory which they called "photographic reflexes". He employed his power several times during his youth for personal gain, most notably when he became a star quarterback of his high school football team after watching one pro football game. Upon graduation, he briefly considered a career as a crime fighter, but opted instead to be a professional criminal, which he perceived to be far more lucrative. He then began a program of observing the fighting techniques of a large number of costumed heroes and villains (using archival television news broadcasts). He initially used his fighting skills to execute several successful grand larcenies, but he had not properly anticipated the dangers involved. He decided to use his stolen capital to establish a center for training aspiring criminals to turn into polished professionals. His goal was to become a supplier for criminal organizations around the world. Designing a costume with a white cowl and skull mask, he took the name "Taskmaster" and began to train a large number of thugs at criminal academies he had located around the United States. However, his existence was eventually revealed when Pernell Solomon used the Solomon Institute for the Criminally Insane (a front for one of these academies) used the school's resources to create a clone of himself when the administrator require an organ donation due to possessing an extremely rare blood type; the clone (learning of this fate) managed to contact the Avengers. Taskmaster captured Yellowjacket, the Wasp and Ant-Man when the Avengers invaded the premises; but the Avengers followed, exposing his front operation. Taskmaster held his own against Captain America and Iron Man, however, was subsequently forced to flee after a confrontation with Jocasta since his lack of experience with Jocasta's abilities made it impossible to predict the robot's next move. Taskmaster later established a new training academy in Manhattan, where he battled Spider-Man and Ant-Man, and then escaped. He later used a traveling carnival as a mobile base, where he battled Hawkeye and Ant-Man, and then escaped again. He next trained henchmen for the Black Abbott. Alongside Black Abbott, he battled Spider-Man and Nomad, and escaped yet again. Death Battle Info Background *Secret Identity: Tony Masters *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 100 kg / 220 lbs *Occupation: Mercenary, Assassin, Hand-to-Hand Combat Instructor; formerly S.H.I.E.L.D. agent *His mask is inspired by Santa Muerte, Saint Death "The Lady of Shadows" in honor of her solidarity *Keeps DVDs and tapes of combatants he wants to mimic Skills and Abilities * Genius Level Intellect * Master Assassin and Tactician * Peak Human Conditioning * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Master Swordsman * Master Marksman * Voice Mimicry * Master of Disguise * Multilingual Photographic Reflexes *Can duplicate almost any physical feat witnessed * Learned styles of over 40 characters ** Beast ** Black Knight ** Black Widow ** Bullseye ** Captain America ** Cat ** Daredevil ** Elektra ** Hawkeye ** Hulk ** Iron Fist ** Mister X ** Ms. Marvel ** Porcupine ** Photon (Genis-Vell) ** Puma ** Punisher ** Quicksilver ** Razorfist ** Scarlet Witch ** Shang Chi ** Silver Samurai ** Spider-Man ** Swordsman ** Thing ** Thor ** Tigra ** Toad ** Vision ** Wolverine ** Zaran ** Blazing Skull ** Luke Cage ** Ant-Man (Lang) ** Boomerang ** Cable ** Justice ** Machete ** Oddball ** Libra * Can use every fighting style he has seen at the same time * Can even learn chi techniques after watching for ten minutes when it normally takes ten years to master * Picked up the ability to move at "double time" giving him super speed for a limited period of time * Can gain pretty much any skill just by watching it in action such as cooking, car-jacking, and the sleight of hand Weapons & Equipment *Various Swords *Steel Shield *Two .45 handguns *Bow & Arrow *Moon Shaped Shuriken *Multi-purpose Billy Club *Special gloves and boots that allow him to climb walls S.H.I.E.L.D Wrist Device *Creates weapons out of pure energy *Weapons remain for short time after released Feats * Held his own against the entire Avengers team on multiple occasions * Skilled enough to fight and kill several Asgardians by himself * Took down four giants with a single shield toss * Takes down Venom * Dodged a knife being thrown at him from behind while fighting someone * Caught a boomerang without even looking * Has taken a huge amount of abuse throughout his career[1] * Effortlessly takes down the second Black Widow * Flawlessly won in a fight against seven different metahumans at the same time * Can judo flip the 225 lbs Iron Man Armor * Infiltrated the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier and implied he could kill Maria Hill anytime he wanted * Defeated Kingpin's pawn and psionic mutant; Typhoid Mary * Fought Hawkeye until he became bored * Member of S.H.I.E.L.D's Secret Avengers and Hydra's Avengers * Along with Agent X and Outlaw takes out 70 hitmen despite suffering a broken arm * Tanks a hit from Spider Woman's Venom Blast * Knows Captain America's entire fighting style well enough to teach it * Got the drop on Deadpool * Took a bazooka head-on with his shield and survived * Tanks blows from an angry Spiderman * Speed blitzes a guy who can dodge bullets * Can fight Elektra with his eyes closed * Beats up Spider Woman * Fast enough to catch a bullet * Fought both Captain America and Iron Man at the same time * Once stole one of Iron Man's suits during a collaboration with Red Skull, momentarily renaming himself Iron Master while making his personal touches to the stolen suit to combine the fighting styles of Iron Man and Captain America. Faults *Cannot duplicate super-powers; only the combatant's fighting style. His skill is the only thing superhuman about him *Deadpool (and other chaotic characters) are too unpredictable for Taskmaster to analyze; Deadpool has defeated Taskmaster in multiple fair fights due to this. https://youtu.be/KWRFJo29Opc?t=34s ** Actually did copy Deadpool's moves, but the result drove him insane *Learning new moves overwrites personal memories: giving him amnesia *Incredibly cocky; Daredevil tricked him into leaping into the path of a car *Effortlessly one-shotted by Invisible Woman *He was killed by Red Hulk (Age of Ultron) *He was killed by Man-Thing (Deadpool kills Marvel Universe) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Archers Category:Assassin Category:Avengers Member Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Copy users Category:Disney Characters Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Power Replicators Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Super Soldiers Category:Supervillains Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains